Although plants and the like have traditionally been placed in conventional flower pots made of fired clay and usually having a generally conical shape with a flat bottom surface, it is becoming increasingly more popular to place plants, particularly house plants, in more decorative planters having a wide range of shapes, colors, and configurations, and made from a variety of materials such as plastic, glass and ceramic materials.
Since the natural habitat of plants is earth, planters are frequently designed specifically to simulate this natural habitate so the planter lends itself to providing a general impression of an outer environment for the plant that is disposed therein. For example, it is known to produce planters which have the general appearance of a true trunk, such planters generally being formed of plastic that is molded to provide a roughened exterior surface configuration simulating that of an actual tree trunk, and is then painted with an appropriate coloring. Other planters have also heretofore been made which have the exterior surface thereof painted or otherwise decorated with artificial materials to simulate the appearance of earth.
However, while such known planters have generally pleasing aesthetic characteristics, they nevertheless suffer the burden of being readily identified as simulations.
By substantial contrast, the present invention discloses a method of forming a planter that is precisely identical in surface configuration and makeup to a lump of earth, and that is light and durable.